Cupidos em Ação: Diz eu te amo!
by Luna Myu
Summary: [NejixTenten] Neji e Tenten estão namorando, mas as coisas não estão tão românticas como Tenten planejou. Ela quer ouvir as palavras que toda garota apaixonada quer ouvir do namorado. Mas será que Neji vai conseguir dizer essas palavras sem um empurrão?


_**Sinopse:**_ Neji e Tenten estão namorando, mas todos que vêem esse casal andando pela rua nunca iriam imaginar tal coisa. Eles não andam de mãos dadas. Tenten quer romance, e finalmente ouvir as palavras que toda garota apaixonada quer ouvir.

**Aviso:** Essa é a continuação das historias, Operação cupido, e Cupidos em ação, se quiser saber um pouco mais da historia dos cupidos Lei e Nei, de uma olhada nas outras historias. Mas não é necessário ler as outras duas para entender essa, já que cada uma tem um casal diferente.

_**Dedicatória:**_ Quero agradecer a **Mye-chan**, que é minha super amiga, e sempre esta me incentivando a postar as minhas historias, que mesmo eu achando um tanto sem graça (um lixo pra ser sincera), ela acha ótimas. Obrigado **Mye-chan**, por tudo, Kissus for you. E a próxima história você decide o casal ok! XD

**Resumo dos capítulos anteriores: **

Lei e Nei são cupidos que estão em Konoha para que casais apaixonados fiquem juntos.

Naruto e Hinata são apaixonados, mas não tinham a coragem de se confessarem, e é quando Nei e Lei entram na historia.

Sakura e Lei estavam muito irritadas, Sakura com Sasuke, e Lei por algo que Nei tinha dito. Mas no final as coisas se resolveram, terminando em um beijo apaixonado.

Agora, como as coisas vão entre Neji e Tenten, e Nei e Lei.

**:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:**

**Cupidos em Ação 3: Diz eu te amo!**

-Não – disse pela quinta vez só naquele dia.

-É uma ótima idéia. – insistiu Nei com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

-Não e não! – cruzei os braços um tanto irritada – Já disse que não vai ter nada de acidentes, desaparecimentos, mortes, etc, etc. Nada de desgraças!

-É o modo mais rápido. – ele disse dando de ombros – Ela some, ele se desespera, ele a procura, eles se encontram, e final feliz.

-Não. – disse firme. Ainda não acreditava que Nei era um cupido. Na verdade, estava começando a desconfiar que ele fosse um demônio vestido de cupido.

-Um dia, um dia também posso desaparecer. – suspirou mostrando um tanto de irritação.

-Me faria um grande favor. – disse a contragosto, e acabei engolindo em seco. Ele não estava falando sério mesmo, estava?

-Lei! Estou falando com você!

Acabei acordando de meus pensamentos, e olhei novamente para Nei, ali parado na minha frente.

-Ein? – perguntei um tanto perdida.

Foi quando vi um sorriso se transformar em seu rosto, o tipo de sorriso que sempre estava carregado de malicia e segundas intenções, e que eu nunca conseguia desvendar, e sabia que tinha algum plano maligno.

-Porque não me deixa agir sozinho? – ele perguntou dando um passo na minha direção, e vi seus olhos azuis escuros brilhando.

-Porque você é um completo maluco. – disse virando para o outro lado, e senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes.

Não sei exatamente do que Nei riu, mas não estava interessada em me virar para descobrir.

Foi quando vi as duas pessoas que procurava.

Olhei discretamente para Nei, que continuava sorrindo para o nada ao seu lado. Bom, ele ainda não tinha percebido a presença dos dois.

-Ótimo! – pensei comigo mesma, e em silêncio, pulei para fora do telhado e cai com leveza ao lado dos dois.

Neji estava na minha frente, e continuava o mesmo de alguns anos atrás, claro, tinha crescido uns bons centímetros, seus cabelos compridos e negros caiam pelos ombros, os olhos prateados que eram muito parecidos com os de sua prima Hinata, mas que não tinham a mesma doçura e passavam uma sensação de frieza.

Tenten andava ao seu lado, um tanto séria, os cabelos negros presos em seu penteado de costume, e os olhos negros estavam um tanto distantes.

Suspirei triste, eles nem mesmo pareciam namorados.

-Vamos lá Neji, pelo menos pegue na mão dela. – disse esperançosa.

-Ora ora, querendo fazer tudo sozinha. – disse Nei que magicamente apareceu no meu lado, dei um pulo para trás.

-Nei! – disse com a voz aguda demais até para mim. – Eu estou tentando ajudar, nada demais.

-Eu também. – e foi quando riu, e foi direto para o lado de Tenten, ele encostou bem próximo do ouvido dela, e falou alguma coisa.

Senti um tanto de raiva nesse momento, e não sei exatamente por que.

-Nei, pare com isso! – disse irritada batendo o pé no chão, mas ele apenas voltou a sorrir.

-Neji, preciso ir para casa. – disse Tenten, simplesmente do nada, e fuzilei Nei com os olhos. O que ele estava tramando.

-Esta bem. – foi à única coisa que ele disse, sem nem ao menos mudar de expressão – Até amanhã.

E continuou andando, enquanto Tenten ficou ali parada, olhei para Neji, e depois para ela, seu rosto parecia arrasado, e Nei olhava satisfeito para a cena toda.

-Neji! Espera! – gritei, mas ele não parou de andar.

Olhei irritada para Nei.

-Nei! Porque fez isso? – disse apontando para ele – Porque não deixa que eu cuide das coisas? Agora olha o que você fez de novo! Você ainda me paga! Eu juro.

E sem olhar para trás sai correndo atrás de Neji.

**:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:**

Não vi Nei nem Tenten no dia seguinte, nem no outro, nem no outro, e nem no outro.

Aquilo já estava me deixando irritada, muito irritada.

-Neji, pela milésima vez, vai falar com ela! – disse, e tive vontade de sacudi-lo, mesmo eu não podendo fazer tal coisa.

Mas ele não se moveu, e continuou concentrado limpando sua kunai com atenção.

-Vamos lá Neji, vai falar com ela! Ela sempre vem até você, pelo menos uma vez na vida vá atrás dela! – disse me sentando do lado dele um tanto arrasada dessa vez – Você tem que ir, ou ela pode pensar que você não liga... E se ele realmente foi embora? Ele disse que ia embora, e se nunca mais voltar?

Parei por um momento. Espera ai, a gente estava falando de Tenten, é Tenten.

Nesse momento Neji parou de limpar a kunai, e ficou olhando pensativo para a mesma, e vi uma onda de preocupação passando pelo seu olhar, algo que nunca tinha visto.

-Você se preocupa com ela... – conclui sem esperar uma resposta. – É eu sei. Você realmente gosta dela não é? Só que, mesmo não parecendo, você é tímido...

Neji então parou de olhar a kunai, e voltou sua atenção para a janela, olhando os telhados azuis e vermelhos das casas a sua volta.

-O que a gente faz agora? – perguntei um tanto cansada e triste.

:**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**:

Já era o quinto dia que eu não via nem Tenten, muito menos Nei, mas naquele dia, Neji decidiu dar uma volta pela cidade, não sei exatamente o que ele procurava, mas eu o acompanhei, era o dever de um cupido.

Ia ao seu lado, olhando para os próprios sapatos, e tentava chutar algumas pedrinhas perdidas no chão, foi quando o vi parar do nada, e parei ao seu lado, estranhei o olhar dele, parecia um tanto irritado, e segui seu olhar.

Lá estava Tenten, alem de estar acompanhada por Sakura e Hinata, e claro, Nei, todos eles sorriam como se não houvesse preocupação no mundo, provavelmente tinham feito compras ou algo parecido, já que carregavam sacolas nas mãos.

Mas o que me deixou mais irritada, foi Nei, ele sorria junto com elas, e parecia que estava muito satisfeito com o que estava acontecendo nesses últimos dias, e nem parecia ligar que eu não estivesse ali, e muito menos estava preocupado em me pedir desculpas, porque, a culpa daquilo tudo foi dele.

Aquele sem vergonha!

Foi quando Tenten parou de andar, e encarou Neji, seu sorriso leve desapareceu do rosto, assim como o sorriso calmo de Nei, ao me ver ali ao lado dele.

Não sei se Neji e eu tínhamos alguma ligação agora, mas mesmo sem perceber nós dois demos as costas, e começamos a caminhar por outro lado.

Nós acabamos voltando para casa, e Neji decidiu treinar nos fundos da casa. Eu apenas fiquei ali, observando ele treinar. Enquanto estava pensando em milhões de maneiras de torturar Nei.

**:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:**

Nem sei quando eu acabei pegando no sono, mas eu juro que tinha ouvido alguma coisa se mexendo, ainda estava escuro, e olhei para a janela, só para ver um ladrão a abrindo.

Segurei a respiração, e vi Neji dormindo na cama, ele estava cansado do treino, e por isso não percebeu o ladrão entrando na casa, mas eu tratei de pegar uma kunai que estava escondida no sofá que dormia, e estava pronta para usar.

Foi quando vi o rosto do tal ladrão, e senti o meu coração se revirar dentro do peito, e quase quebrar uma de minhas costelas.

-NEI! CAI FORA DAQUI! – gritei sabendo que não podia acordar ninguém mesmo, mas dei o maior susto nele, percebi porque ele bateu a cabeça na quina da janela.

-Espera! – ele disse passando a mão na cabeça. – Eu preciso falar com você...

-Esquece, cai fora! – disse apontando trêmula para a janela.

-Você não esta ajudando. – ele disse numa voz um tanto séria, mas eu não estava nem ai.

-Qual parte do cai fora, você não entendeu? – perguntei irritada.

-Vamos lá Lei, você sabe que não esta ajudando. Até quando vai ficar assim?

-Isso é o que eu pergunto a você! – disse irritada – Você... Você que convenceu Tenten a ir embora! Agora, olha o que você fez!

-Sim, eu fiz isso. – disse Nei, que parecia sério, principalmente porque somente a luz da lua o iluminava. Ainda bem que ele não podia me ver.

-Você ainda admite! – disse com irritação na voz.

-Leibe, você sabe por que eu fiz isso, as coisas como estavam nunca iriam dar certo, e você sabe muito bem disso. Vocês dois só precisam dizer uma coisa.

Engoli em seco.

-Como assim eu e Neji temos que dizer alguma coisa?

-Você sabe o que eu quero, e eu e Tenten só vamos voltar quando os dois pararem de ser cabeça dura! – disse Nei com seriedade, ele bufou e foi para a janela, saindo pelo mesmo modo como entrou.

Corri para a janela, e vi Tenten parada olhando para a janela e parecia prestes a chorar, Nei ficou ao lado dela, olhando um tanto irritado para a janela, e foi quando percebi que Neji tinha acordado, foi nesse momento que ela saiu andando pela rua deserta e escura, enquanto Neji apenas observava.

**:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:**

-Acho que estamos em um beco sem saída. – disse para Neji, que provavelmente nem mesmo podia me ouvir, e olhava apenas para as arvores do quintal sem uma expressão visível.

Suspirei um pouco.

-Ou a gente diz, ou já era. - e suspirei mais uma vez – Eu sinto dizer, mas Nei estava falando sério... Ele nunca fala meu nome inteiro, só quando está realmente irritado...

Olhei para Neji, esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa, mas apenas continuou olhando para o nada.

Voltei a olhar para o nada como ele. Esperando uma resposta do céu, ou sei lá de quem.

Foi quando o vi levantar do nada, e saiu andando, tive que correr para acompanha-lo. O que será que ele planejava?

Ele saiu andando pelas ruas, como se não tivesse destino, e parou em uma loja que me fez corar um pouco.

**:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:**

-Isso não faz seu estilo... – disse bufando nervosa – Nem o meu...

Na verdade, nós tínhamos feito uma parada na casa de Tenten, só para descobrir que ela tinha saído, mais uma vez, com Sakura e Hinata, e pela informação estavam em um restaurante que servia ramen.

Nós dois andávamos pela rua, ele tentava fazer cara de malvado, e conseguia personificar muito bem, quanto a mim, bem, ninguém podia me ver, então eu continuava com uma expressão boba.

Paramos nós dois na porta do restaurante, e respirei fundo, o mesmo fez ele, enquanto algumas garotas sorriam e cochichavam ao vê-lo parado ali.

Neji então abriu a cortina sem medo, e viu uma Tenten sorridente conversando com as amigas, vi Nei ao lado delas, apenas ouvindo a conversa enquanto brincava com alguns palitos.

-Tenten... – disse Neji com a voz séria, e todas as meninas olharam assustadas para ele, até mesmo Tenten e Nei – Eu preciso falar com você.

As meninas ficaram caladas, e o rosto de Tenten ficou levemente corado.

Nei olhou para mim, irritado, e eu não disse nada, apenas cocei a cabeça.

-Tudo bem. – ela disse e se levantou para acompanhá-lo até o lado de fora.

Saímos do restaurante, e ninguém disse mais nada, eu andava ao lado de Neji, enquanto Nei andava ao lado de Tenten. Neji finalmente parou de andar, e se postou na frente de Tenten, que parou um tanto surpresa, ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele foi mais rápido e colocou um dedo na boca dela para silenciá-la.

Nesse momento vi que era melhor deixar os dois resolverem o caso sozinho, e acho que Nei sentiu o mesmo, com isso nos afastamos, e sentamos perto do canteiro de rosas que tinha ali perto.

Olhei pelo canto do olho para Nei, e ele parecia irritado.

Neji disse alguma coisa para Tenten, eu não pude ouvir muito bem, mas ela ficou super vermelha. Ele ficou um tanto sem graça, e então provavelmente gaguejou um pouco, tirou do bolso uma caixa pequena, e ela colocou a mão na boca, surpresa, vi seus olhos ficarem brilhantes de lagrimas.

Neji então disse as palavras, que ela provavelmente esperou anos para ouvir, e eu não precisei ouvir nada para descobrir o que ele tinha falado. Os olhos dela lacrimejaram ainda mais, enquanto pegava a caixa e se jogou feliz em seus braços, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, vi um sorriso sincero no rosto de Neji.

E então vi que agora provavelmente era a minha vez, e engoli em seco.

-Olha só! – disse tentando parecer durona e forte, mas parecia uma geléia de tão mole que estava por dentro – Eu só vou dizer uma vez entendeu!

Vi Nei olhando surpreso para mim.

-É que... – disse um pouco tremula, mas tentei ir em frente, e senti minhas bochechas pegarem fogo – Eu... Eu te amo...

Coloquei as mãos no rosto, aquilo era embaraçoso demais até para mim, e foi quando percebi mãos me pegando pela cintura, e me levantado muito rápido, que agora tinha me carregado no colo.

-Nei! O que você esta fazendo? – perguntei com a voz falha e um tanto nervosa.

-Não fiz nada ainda... Mas vou fazer uma coisa que tenho vontade de fazer a muito tempo. – ele disse cheio de confiança na voz, seus olhos pareciam ter um brilho diferente.

Foi quando vi as asas escondidas aparecer majestosamente, e ele balançou levantando vôo.

Tinha me colocado em uma fria, sabia disso.

Acabei dando uma ultima olhada para Neji e Tenten, que agora trocavam um beijo apaixonado, vi o anel de compromisso brilhar no dedo de Tenten, até que cheguei numa altura que não podia mais vê-los.


End file.
